


Garden of Eden

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A twist on Adam and Eve, Biblical References, Hannibal is the devil, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Will is Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will & Molly are the first people that God has created. Living in the garden peacefully until Will travels into the center one day and meets the serpent, who prefers to be known as Hannibal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not exactly like the story of Adam and Eve and some elements have been changed for the purpose of this story. 
> 
> I would also like to thank the following tumblr's who contributed and assisted with helping me to not only write but also beta read the story for me.
> 
> imasaloneasyouare - Thank you for helping me when I got stuck, your constant encouragement and batting ideas around with me
> 
> To my lovely beta readers alwayswillgraham, fragileteacup, desperatelyseekingcannibals, idonthaveyourappetite, tahen, damnslippyplanet & crossroadscastiel.
> 
> All your help and assistance was greatly appreciated :D

After the creation of the heavens and the earth, the landscape was barren and desolate. Nothing was growing on the surface, no fresh sprouts, as God had not sent the rain to make life grow. But there was also no one who could farm the soil for Him and assist in making a piece of heaven on earth. Eventually, water started to well upon the earth’s surface and gather in areas. This was when God decided to create Man.

He was busy creating Will who was to be in his image and he made him from the very place he was creating for him. Using the dust, soil and water from the earth and a tear from one of his angels. When he was finished, he drew him close and gave him life by breathing into him.

Slowly, the once lifeless work of art opened his eyes and blinked to see God for the first time. Slowly Will stood, finally awakened by his creator as he came closer to him.

God gave Will a place to live, He created the Garden of Eden for him and allowed Will to stay within the confines of the walls He created, to be its gardener and look after the life held within its walls. He had access to a bountiful supply of fruits and other things he could eat. A river ran through the land, nourishing the trees and life that Eden contained. And in the center of the garden was what was known as the tree of Life, which sat next to the tree of the Knowledge of good and evil.

There was one condition that Will had, which God told him. “You may walk and live in my garden and eat any fruit you desire, but you must never eat any fruit from the tree of the knowledge of good and evil. If you eat this fruit, you will surely die.”

Will accepted what God had told him, and so he lived in the garden carefree. He spent his days lying in the grass, feeling the warmth of the sun on his bare skin. He met many new creatures of God’s creation. There was one that he called a dog who became his friend and companion, walking with him during the day and keeping him company at night. It was only a short time later that another dog came and befriended him. It made Will wonder if in the garden somewhere if there was another like him.

As God watched, he saw that Will was lonely, that most of the other animals had mates already but he had not created another man. So he decided to gift Will with a companion of his own kind, a helper for his own needs.

He asked Will to bring him his favorite fruits, the flowers that he liked and fresh water from the stream. God used these with the fertile soil found in the garden to create Molly.

Will watched as God breathed life into His new creation, seeing her open her eyes for the first time and spot him straight away. She smiled at him and Will smiled back as he walked over, unable to meet her brown eyes that looked over him for the very first time.

He took her hand, and led her into the garden and showed her his home that he would share with her. Later that night, they cuddled under a tree, the dogs sitting next to them, and Will finally felt at home.

*

The sound of running water greeted him as he stirred, waking up next to Molly. His hand reached out to touch her cheek, fingers running over her warm skin that was baking in the sun, and her eyes opened as she looked at him and smiled, turning into the hand as she pressed a kiss to it.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah.” She spoke softly, stretching out and then sitting up.

“Why don’t you stay here while I get us something for breakfast.” Moving himself as he stood, a yawn as he stretched and looked around. “Maybe something from the center of the garden.”

“I can come with you.”

“No, stay here and keep the dogs company until I get back. Rest.” He smiled, watching as Molly decided to let him go and relaxed. The dogs made their way over to her and enjoyed her attention as he left and started to make his way to the garden.

The journey to the center was not solitary however; a few of the animals followed. Keen to know what Will is doing until he crosses a stream to get to the other side, they remained behind and watched.

It was quiet as he walked in, only a few deer and a stag grazing in the space around the tree of life and the tree of knowledge.

Walking past the forbidden fruit, he found an orange tree on the other side and picked a few that looked ripe. Happy with his selection as he turned to head back. But what he saw made him stop.

Leaning against the forbidden tree was a stranger, a man like him he thought. But he was different. His hair is immaculate, parted down one side and slicked back purposefully, a look that suited him with those piercing eyes and high cheekbones. Unlike Will, he did not have the scruff around his jaw. The suit he was wearing had a fine check pattern on the light cream fabric, paired with a red shirt and floral patterned tie. It suits him well, showing off his good posture and broad shoulders.

The stranger smiled at him and stood, and so he walked closer, curious about whether the man would join him.

“I see you are enjoying the fruits that the garden provides. Have you sampled everything that the garden has to offer?”

“Everything but this.” Will spoke, looking at the tree of knowledge. “God forbade us to tasting the fruit that it grows, saying it would cause death. I would rather choose life.”

“This.” The man spoke, his hand coming to run down the tree as he gave it a small smile, turning back to look at Will. “I assure you, you would not die from eating the fruit that this tree bears. If you did eat it though, you would become like God. Your eyes would be opened and you would have the knowledge of good and evil just as our creator does.”

“Surely if that was the case then God would not have stopped us from eating it.”

“Perhaps he is keeping it for himself.”

“You never spoke of your name.”

The stranger smiled, eyes narrowed slightly as his teeth showed. “In the garden, they know me as the Serpent. But to those who are my friends, I prefer the name Hannibal. Dare I ask yours?”

“Will. I’ve never seen you before.”

“Nor have I met another like me before. But, God is certainly keeping busy. It is a vast world I knew I would not be the only one of my kind.”

“And you do not have a companion?”

“One has not been made for me yet, not to my knowledge.” Hannibal bowed his head. “I take it you have someone then?”

“Molly, she is a woman.”

“How intriguing.”

“She was made for me.”

Will watched as Hannibal tilted his head. “Not made from you?”

“No.” Will shrugged.

“Hmm… I would very much like to meet her one day, but, before you go, would you like a quick bite to eat before you leave?”

“I’m not sure.” Will hesitated, watching as Hannibal drew something from his pocket. It caught the light, shining brightly as he raised it and used it to cut one of the fruits from the tree.

“It is quite sweet; won’t you join me?”

Deciding that it could not be too bad, he walked over and joined Hannibal under the tree. Watching as he cut off a piece of the fruit and ate it himself. Will reached out to pick one of the fruits, but was stopped by Hannibal taking his hand. His warm fingers brought it back down and he then let it go.

“Please.” He spoke kindly, cutting off another piece of the same fruit he had just eaten. “You have seen me eat it, and I am still alive. Would you not prefer to eat the same fruit that I have?”

He gave a nod, extending his hand to take the fruit. But he was surprised when Hannibal chuckled gently.  

“Allow me,” Hannibal said; picking up the piece he had just cut, he brought it to Will’s lips. They were still closed, and so his hand hovered just in front as he waited for them to part.

It took only a few seconds before Will finally gave in, opening his mouth to accept the fruit. He could feel Hannibal watching him eat, studying the movements as he waited for him to finally swallow.

“That was delicious.” Will spoke, eyes still closed as he savored the sweetness. Then he felt the press of the man’s thumb on his lips, wiping the excess from them, opening his own eyes to watch Hannibal suck on that very digit and hum.

“You taste quite sweet yourself, Will.”

That was when Will felt something stir within him, a connection, a feeling of belonging that he had never had with Molly before. He wanted to reach out and touch Hannibal, reach out and feel his skin against his. To taste his lips and comb fingers through his hair.

As he thought on this, he felt a blush rising on his cheeks. He understood that he was naked in front of a man who was fully dressed. Embarrassment clawed at him, and in response to thinking of what Hannibal would look like naked, his cock started to fill.

Ashamed, he looked down and away. Avoiding eye contact again.

“You should be going before God comes back… But you mustn’t tell him what we have done. It will be our little secret.”

Hannibal gave Will a wink, then he turned and started to walk away.

There was a moment when Will watched the man leave, mesmerized by his movement and the grace he carried himself with. To his surprise, Hannibal turned back to look at him again, a hint of something on his face. But without being closer he couldn’t read his features to know exactly what it was.

Instead of pondering any longer, he gathered up the fruit he had collected and headed back to Molly. Unaware that Hannibal had turned around and begun to follow him at a distance.

*

He found Molly not too far from where he had left her earlier, playing with the dogs as they fetched a stick. When she saw him, she gave him a wave and started to walk over.

They sat down, Will peeling off the skin of the orange and passing it to Molly before he started on his own and then ate.

As they sat in silence, the heavens opened and God came to look down upon them. Will crossed his legs, an attempt to hide his nakedness in front of God.

Hannibal watched from the distance, just hearing what they were speaking about. Waiting for the moment when God asked, because surely he would, as Will had been in the center of the garden.

Then he heard the question.

“And you did not touch the forbidden fruit?” God asked.

“I did not pick the forbidden fruit. I brought oranges back for Molly and myself.” Will spoke honestly, and it was in a way the truth.

The grin on Hannibal’s face showed his teeth; he was pleased with how well the man lied to God himself. Understanding that it was not a true lie, a twist of the truth, for Will had not picked the fruit. He had. And he had fed the piece to Will.

The memory of feeding him made his fingers tingle; the man delighted him and he was becoming more curious about him. He would take this man, God’s creation, and bend him into an uncomfortable position.

*

The garden provided so many different kinds of things to eat for Will and Molly, but he could not forget the sweet taste of what Hannibal had fed him.

Shortly after, he tried to recreate the experience with Molly. Feeding her something by his hand and she feeding him. But it wasn’t the same. It didn’t bring out the same emotions and feelings that he had before.

A few days later, he walked alone into the center of the garden in search of Hannibal. He was there, a silver knife in his hand as he cut up the fruit and laid it down gently on the silver platter. Looking up and giving Will a smile as he heard him approaching.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company Will?”

“I wondered if you were still here.” He wanted to say so much more.

_ I had hoped you were. I’ve thought about you, your fingers pressed against my lips. How your eyes sparkled and came alive when you watched me eat your offering _ .

_ I missed you. _

“Of course,” Hannibal replied, putting the knife aside as he gave Will his full attention. “Where else would I go?”

The smile Will gave was boyish, eyes looking down as he moved even closer to the man.

“You have journeyed far, you should eat.” Hannibal spoke, taking up the tray as he brought it over to Will. He selected a piece, bringing it to Will’s lips.

There was no hesitation this time, no pause or thought. Will opened his mouth and took the offering, chewing it quickly before he swallowed and looked at Hannibal again. Pupils becoming more blown the longer he looked at those chiseled features.

“May I?” Will asked, casting a hand over the tray with the small cut fruit and a lopsided smile on his lips.

“Please,” Hannibal almost whispered.

Will felt grateful that he was allowed to feed Hannibal in return, looking down at the tray as he let his hand hover about the cut pieces. Deciding which was the most fitting, finally he selected one, taking it up and bringing it to the other’s lips.

What he didn’t expect was Hannibal to not only take the fruit, but also suck gently on his fingers. The warmth of his mouth made Will give a small moan.

Taking the opportunity after he had finished, Hannibal took a piece of fruit and bit into it gently, then turned. Hand coming out to close around the back of Will’s neck and bring him in closer. Eyes remaining open as he brought it to Will’s lips.

Will opened his mouth, accepting the fruit and then Hannibal’s lips were over his. The kiss was sweet; he felt it as a tongue slipped into his own mouth, exploring and making him open wider.

His body edged forward, cock filling as he felt the fabric of the suit against his naked flesh. A hand on his ass holding him closer and then being pulled down onto the ground. The fruit they had shared already swallowed, but their lips still moving and tasting each other. Until the contact was broken.

Rolled onto his back, he looked up at Hannibal who was kneeling over him, taking a hold of his legs to pull him up on his lap. Will moved forward, stealing a kiss as he let his hand slip down and took hold of Hannibal’s, bringing it to his cock.

“It feels so wrong, but I want this so bad… It feels like you were made for me,” Will breathed, his body was finally alive. Feeling everything so much more, a true connection to this man. He made him feel something he had never felt before, and it was making him dizzy but it felt so good.

“I want to feel you Will.” Hannibal spoke, pushing the other man into the position he wanted so subtly. He was putty in his hand now, but what he thought would be emotionless was stirring something else within him.

Undoing the front of his pants, Hannibal let his cock spring free. Standing proud as it brushed against Will’s own swollen member. Sucking on one of his fingers as he brought it down and started to circle Will’s hole, feeling him shake and quiver, his breath becoming heavy. The wet digit felt the puckered entrance, teasing it, waiting for the right moment as he sucked on Will’s top lip. Then he felt the man’s body relax, pushing the finger past the coil of muscle as he felt Will arch his spine and cry out in pleasure.

His cock pressed between their two bodies, pre-cum dribbling down the shaft and onto Hannibal’s suit. Uncaring as he continued to finger fuck him, stretching and widening his entrance in preparation for his cock. One finger became two then three; finally, as Will’s ass greedily took his fingers, he removed them much to the man’s disappointment.

Instead, he moved Will, taking hold of his own cock as he made the man tilt his hips to expose himself. A slowly push, feeling his cock entering the man, his hot tight passage welcoming him.

Will groaned loudly, nails digging into Hannibal’s jacket as he held him and let his cock stretch him. It was intense, painful, but the pleasure he felt from it was unsurpassed by anything he had experienced before.

Hands came to his hips, holding him as Hannibal started to thrust. Awkwardly, he moved to allow him better penetration, canting his hips as he felt the cock brush against his prostate and his own cock twitched in response.

Things quickly sped up, and in no time Will was starting to jerk his own cock trying to achieve orgasm as he heard Hannibal grunt and utter his name. Feeling something hot and liquid shoot inside of him as he ran the tip of his thumb over the head of his own cock and came hard, spilling onto his own chest and Hannibal’s jacket.

Hand falling away as he fell forwards, leaning against Hannibal, feeling his chest rise and fall quickly, the sound of his heart drumming fast. He was about to move when he heard the sound of thunder, looking up as the sunshine disappeared and the skies turned quickly grey.

God had discovered him, Hannibal still inside of him.

“Will! What is this. Hast thou eaten the fruit that was forbidden and… Hannibal. How dare you defy me.”

Thunder cracked over them as God roared in anger, Hannibal moving Will as he stood and straightened his suit and looked up at God.

“Are you truly so surprised by his betrayal? I gave you one of my tears to create something great for my brothers and sisters, not something you would cherish more than us.”

“You are banished Will!” God roared, drawing in a breath before he exhaled. A gust of wind that forced Will backwards, sending him towards the front gates of the garden. Just as he approached them, they sprang open and when he lost his footing and tumbled out into the barren landscape, they snapped shut immediately.

During the process, Hannibal had stood watching, a delighted smirk on his face at being the cause of Will’s undoing. But at the same time, he saw that spark in Will, one that he had given to him from the tear that had been used to create him. It was not the same with Molly, who had been created from the garden itself.

He let Will wander in the desolate land for a few days before venturing out to find him. It did not take long for him to spot him, trying to catch fish in a stream but failing miserably.

“Will.”

The man turned, anger written on his features as he marched up to Hannibal.

“You did this to me!”

“I did, but do you understand why?”

“No… I don’t. Would you kindly like to tell me?”

“You and I are alike Will; you were made from a part of me. You never had a place in the garden. But you have a place here, by my side.”

Before Will had the chance to say anything, Hannibal brought out a piece of fruit from the forbidden tree. Holding it as an offering for Will to take.

“Come with me.”

There was a moment of hesitation, then Will reached out, taking the fruit and biting into it. It had been days since he had eaten. Once he was finished though, he understood what Hannibal had meant.

He was great evil, but there was also good within.

Even someone as evil as Hannibal needed someone by his side.

The place that no other had filled before; it was Will’s. And he was happy to remain by his side.

  
  



End file.
